


A Beacon of Hope

by KJR011301



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Character Death Fix, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Reunions, Friendship, Kylo Ren Redemption, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redeemed Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJR011301/pseuds/KJR011301
Summary: "Follow me? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ben, looking at her in disbelief of what he had just heard. "I think your mother is expecting us to lead the Resistance once she passes on," said Rey, sighing. "I don't think that I could do it.""We can do it, if the others would accept me as their leader," said Ben, sounding hopeless. "It still doesn't sound like they will." "Then prove to them that you know where the remaining army awaits," said Rey encouragingly. "Then they will."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

The war against the First Order and their allies lead by the galaxy's most feared enemy, Palpatine, was finally over. It has been too long since the galaxy had a good break from the wars. Everyone returned to their current base to rejoice. 

All except for one. No one noticed her disappearance at first. Where was Rey? They knew she was still alive, but hadn't come back to the base. It was not long before a signal came in. 

It was coming from a ship, but no one was familiar with it. "Be prepared for an attack," commanded Poe, now regained his position as a commander. "We cannot trust anyone quite yet. We don't know if there's survivors from Exogol." 

Leia sat down on a chair near one of the transmission consoles, knowing who was aboard the small fighter that was making its way into the atmosphere. She allowed herself a hopeful smile, something she hadn't felt in a long time. 

The remaining Resistance members and allies all rushed outside when they heard a ship approaching them. Poe walked to the front of the gathered crowd and said: "Prepare to attack when they land. Let them know we're here." 

It wasn't a statement. It was a sharp command, one that everyone knew to obey. Leia slowly made her way to the front of the group, much to their surprise. Lando walked over to her and said: 

"You know something, General. I can see it in your eyes." "I do not think they should attack," said Leia simply, leaving no room for arguments. "Tell Poe to stand back." Lando nodded in acknowledgment before going and telling Poe his orders. Poe listened hesitantly, though he knew better than to argue with her. Some of the men still stood alert, holding their blasters while the ship drew nearer to them. 

"Ben...." whispered Leia softly, holding a golden medallion that once belonged to her husband close to her chest. The Force flowed around her in a gentle, broken connection, indicating that her son had heard her. She smiled to herself, despite the strange looks everyone was giving her. 

The ship hissed loudly once it landed and everyone tensed up. Poe wanted to attack, and was pacing around restlessly while keeping an eye on the ship. Finn was glaring at his friend, remaining calm and had a feeling that whoever was on the ship did not want to fight. 

The being stepped out of the ship and Leia walked slowly forwards, remaining cautious. "General, I-" protested Poe but stopped when Finn put a hand out. "Don't," he said to Poe. "Leia knows what she is doing, Dameron. She has been in the game for a long time." 

Everyone was breathless as Leia approached the ship and stopped three feet away from it. Kylo slowly walked down the ramp of the ship, looking around wearily and his eyes landed on his mother, who remained where she stood. 

"What's Kylo Ren doing here?" spat Poe venomously. "He shouldn't be here." "Shut up," said Finn, understanding the situation. Then an all too familiar voice sounded out, but it lacked its usual power: "I have come to turn myself in. I am no longer Kylo Ren. 

"You can call me Ben Solo, the lost son of General Leia Organa and smuggler Han Solo. I hereby give up my lightsaber to you. Please do what you deem necessary." 

He then knelt down on one knee and held out his hands, waiting for them to take his weapon and cuff him. "Ben.. that's not necessary," said Leia softly. "But if you feel like you need to be locked up, then you shall be. But I will speak with you nontheless." 

Ben looked up with her with many expressions on his face, one of them being a deep sadness. "Rey..... she is aboard the ship," he said, his voice cracking with heavy emotion. "She needs your immediate medical attention; I was able to save her only partially." 

With that, two soldiers came and got Ben while two others boarded the ship, carrying a makeshift stretcher. Leia watched with sadness as her son was led away, feeling saddened that he was in this position yet glad he was alive. 

Chaos erupted among the members and it was already giving her a headache. Lando walked back over to her and said: "You knew it was him, didn't you? That's why you held off the attack." 

"Indeed, Lando," said Leia with a nod. "I know when my son is near when I feel his energy through the Force. It happened once; back when we were trying to escape the wrath of the First Order. My son was leading them and hesitated to destroy the Raddus when he felt my presence." 

"Well it seems like he's returned," said Lando, trying to make positivity out of the situation. "Yes, but not without a price on his head," said Leia sadly. "He may or may not be the same again."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was to the west of the planet, the rays shining through the thick trees. Poe was standing outside after everyone went inside and Finn walked up to him. "What was all that about earlier?" he asked Poe, still angry with his friend's actions. 

"What? Kylo?" asked Poe, scowling. "He's the enemy, Finn. He can't just come here and expect us to accept him." "No, but he is the general's son," Finn pointed out, crossing his arms. "I asked Leia myself." 

"You did? Why though?" asked Poe, turning to him. "I don't understand why anyone wants to know Kylo Ren." "You don't have to," said Finn indifferently, shrugging his shoulders and sighing quietly. "I wasn't here to start arguing. I was here to see what you were up to." 

"I'm just thinking about gathering a new wave of pilots," said Poe honestly. "We were nearly wiped out by the First Order. I guess I blame myself for the bombing fleet." "The past doesn't matter," said Finn positively. "It'll only bring you down." 

"Since when have you decided to inspire others?" asked Poe, half amused. "Gotta do something," said Finn with a shrug. "Better than sulking around, doing nothing with our lives. The universe needs rebuilding. I might head out with Chewie and Lando to help planets in need." 

"It's not the same, Finn," said Poe quietly, the reality of their current position finally kicking in. "The Empire and the First Order have wiped out so many worlds. We can't just bring them back from nothing, as much as I would love to." "Don't we all?" asked Finn pointedly. "But we can start over while remembering those we lost." 

Poe said nothing, choosing silence to mourn lost planets instead of continuing to argue. It was a heavy burden for the Resistance. Poe felt that it would have been better for them to have been wiped out than deal with the burden of knowing that hundreds of people were killed. 

A lot of friends had been killed over the last two generations and Leia wondered where they would go now. She was much older now, and was about to give her position up to her son who she once trusted. 

___________________ 

Ben was sitting on a cot in the corner of his cell, keeping his eyes on the ground when he heard a familiar voice: "Ben..." He looked up to see his mother standing there, watching him with sympathy. "I don't believe you're actually here," Leia said. 

Ben was silent, not knowing what to say. He looked ashamed and apologetic at the same time. Leia walked in and sat down on a nearby chair. She had said gently: "I forgive you for everything though the others may never. 

"I understand that you have a lot of burdens on your shoulders right now. It'll take some time to calm down from that. But it only matters to me that you're alive." Ben looked at her, a sad expression that wanted to bust but he was holding his tears back. 

He let out a tired sigh, his shoulders dropping from their tense posture and said: "How can you do it?" "How can I do what?" asked Leia, watching him. "How can you just forgive me after all that I have done? How are you not calling me a monster like Rey had? I don't understand," said Ben, looking away in shame. 

"Ben. A mother's love is stronger than any evil in the galaxy," said Leia as she smiled. "I love you, Ben Solo, even though you have done some things the universe may never forgive you for. All that mattered and still does, is that you're alive. And that you returned safely. I forgive you. Don't forget that." 

Then she walked away, leaving her shocked son to his thoughts. Ben laid down on his cot, taking in his mother's words and allowed his tears to fall. His shoulders shook with the force of his tears as he realized the damage he'd done. 

_______________ 

Rey shifted slightly on her bed in the medical ward before opening her eyes. The sun was now gone, the sky a deep blue that was almost black. Some stars were starting to peek out, indicating that night was almost there. Finn walked in and smiled at the sight of Rey being awake. 

"Finn!" cried Rey in happiness when she saw him. "Rey..." cried Finn in a broken, happy tone while half running up to her. "You're alive! I felt you die, though." "What do you mean?" asked Rey, her expression changing from happiness to confusion. "I felt your force signature fade," explained Finn, exasperated. 

"That's impossible," said Rey, shaking her head. "Unless you are force sensitive all of a sudden." "That doesn't matter at the moment," said Finn dismissively. "I am just glad you're back with us." "As am I," said Rey with a genuine smile. "Where's Ben?" 

"He saved you and brought you back," said Finn, amused. "He put his life in our hands. It's now up to the rest of them to decide what to do with him." Rey looked down at her lap and said nothing. It wasn't what she wanted to hear, but was glad he went to them." 

She wanted to see him and asked: "Do you think they would allow him to see me? Or do you think they'll deny it?" "I'm not entirely sure," said Finn honestly. "I know that Poe will go haywire over it. But I will ask Leia, since she is the most understandable person I've ever met." 

"I would appreciate that," said Rey with a smile. "I am really proud to have you as my friend, Finn." "As am I with you," said Finn with a warm smile as he stood up to leave. "I'll go ask her. But you get some rest in the meantime." Rey nodded her agreement and watched Finn walk away, hoping she would get to see Ben again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben was facing away from the entrance of his cell when Leia walked in with Finn. "Ben, you are coming with us to the medical ward," said Leia softly, yet sternly, tapping on his shoulder. "Someone wants to see you." Then she backed up so that her son could stand. 

Finn looked weary, but it didn't go unnoticed. Leia gave him an encouraging smile as Ben stood up. He looked tired as though he hadn't slept in months. His eyes were heavy, dark circles underneath them and Leia sighed quietly before turning to leave. 

The trio walked through the mess hall, where the remaining members were eating their lunch. Poe glared at Ben from his spot with Rose and Larma D'Acy, who were talking about their next moves. Ben was feeling uncomfortable, keeping his focus on the ground. 

Everyone that were talking had halted their conversations to look at Ben, keeping themselves alert. Ben was about to say something when Leia said: "What are you all looking at? Finish your meals and return to your stations. Do not mind him." 

Poe was the first to say something, much to everyone's dismay. "How can you let him walk through our base after all that he's done?!" he exclaimed in disgust and anger. "Aren't you angry with him? Or do you have a soft spot for him?" 

"He is my son, Dameron," said Leia coolly. "I have a soft spot for him because of that privilege. Perhaps you should earn that privilege yourself." Poe glared but wisely chose to stay quiet. Leia continued to lead Ben and Finn to the medical ward without another word. 

Rose sighed in relief once the three were gone and asked Poe with disbelief of his actions: "What were you thinking? Talking to the general like that?!" "He's a dangerous man, Rose," said Poe, ignoring her outburst at him. 

"She was watching him," said Rose before returning to her conversation with D'Acy. Poe sat in silence, planning to talk to Ben alone when he had the chance to. He shook his head briefly before continuing to eat. 

\-------------- 

Rey was sleeping when Leia was brought into her private room, monitors beeping quietly in steady rhythms. Ben waited by the doorway, watching his mother wake Rey up. He sighed quietly, saying nothing and walked in when Leia called his name. 

"She's awake," said Leia softly, squeezing his arm soothingly. She walked out of the room and Ben sat down next to Rey, who smiled at him in disbelief. "Ben..." she said with a soft exhale, more sounding like a scoff, reaching out to touch him. "You're actually here." 

"I am," said Ben shortly, unable to meet her curious gaze. "You look awful," noted Rey quietly. "Are they not treating you well?" "Why should they?" asked Ben, looking at her. "They still consider me as Kylo Ren and will always." 

"No, they won't," said Rey confidently. "Not if I talk to them." "It's not going to be that easy," said Ben softly, all strong emotions leaving his body. "I have done too much damage to be forgiven, Rey. I don't understand why you and my mother forgive me." 

"Perhaps she loves you," suggested Rey encouragingly. "As for me... I understand your feelings. You were only doing what you thought was right. We're closer than you realize, and it's not because of the Force connection we share." 

"You don't know me, Rey," said Ben, a hint of anger and shame in his tone. "What you claim you have seen in me wasn't the whole story. I am not sure I can trust you with it or not." "You don't have to tell me anything if you're not comfortable," said Rey calmly, unfazed by his temper. "I won't push you into something you don't want to do. But, at some point, you'll want someone to help you through with whatever it is that you're struggling with." 

"It is no use arguing for my freedom when I don't deserve it," said Ben as he stood up. "If you stay in that cell, you'll never show them that you're a changed person, Ben," said Rey pointedly. "We can't keep running from the decisions we make. We can fix them, though. Make up for them." 

"You are saying that as if it were the easiest thing in the world," said Ben, sighing. "I wish it were that easy." "Ben. I will help you if you want me to," said Rey seriously. "I know you don't trust anyone, but I'll help you anyway. If you want, that is." 

Ben remained silent, standing by the doorway of the room. His heavy breathing was the only sound in the room other than the monitors until he finally spoke. His voice was a low rumble, like thunder drowning in the wind: "Do what you feel you must. Fight for my freedom. Leave me to die. I don't care. 

"But no matter the choice you make, your Resistance friends will always hate me. The damage I have done cannot amount to the number of years I may live or how long I stay in the cell. Also, I know you care about me. It's in your tone and Force energy. It was in the look you gave me when I came for you." 

Rey said nothing this time. She didn't know what to say to his words he'd just said, her own feelings conflicted. Ben wasn't wrong, but Rey wasn't sure she wanted to admit her feelings. It was a tough decision to make and Ben wasn't going to wait forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks have passed since Ben returned with Rey and offered to be put in a cell. He was standing near a window, looking outside when Leia came in with Poe. "Ben, this is Poe," she said gently, noting the look on the pilot's face. 

"Yeah, I know," sighed Ben in a clipped tone, with dark eyes. "We've met." Poe crossed his arms and said: "That isn't why I came here. But if you're going to talk to me like that, then there was no point of me coming down here." 

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Dameron?" asked Ben coolly, staring at him. "Why did you return, Solo? After all this time?" asked Poe curiously. "I am sure you knew the consequences when you had asked for permission to land." 

"I never really wanted to join the dark side," said Ben after a minute, deciding if he should tell his former enemy this or not. "I was so angry... probably too angry for my own good." Poe let out a heavy sigh before saying: "This isn't an easy choice for me to make. 

"Rey told me that she wanted you to be let go, but I am not really sure I can trust you yet." "She told me that the longer I stay here, the less I can prove myself to you," said Ben matter of factly, looking defeated. "It is entirely up to you what you want to do. I cannot make that decision." 

Both men were silent, no one wanting to say anything and Leia finally said: "I don't have long to live. I don't want to die seeing you wasting your life down here." Both Poe and Ben looked at Leia, expressions saddened. 

Ben sat down, looking to the ground in hopelessness. "I have returned too late, haven't I?" he said quietly. Leia looked to Poe, sighing gently, keeping her commanding tone: "No, Ben. You haven't returned too late. The war is over finally, for which I am grateful. Poe, if you do not release my son for Rey's benefit, then do it for me. I want to walk with him." 

Poe nodded respectfully and turned to leave. Once he was gone, Ben let out a heavy sigh as though he was holding his breath in the entire time. 

"I don't know what to say to your forgiveness," he said with a shrug. "For once, I am speechless." "You don't have to say anything," said Leia knowingly. "Come. We will talk while we are walking." Ben stood up and followed his mother out of the cell, keeping his head low. Leia noticed this, saying: 

"You have to keep your head up. If you don't, then they will still consider you guilty. I know you're stronger than this, Ben Solo. I have always known. One thing I want to know though. That night...when I was aboard the Raddus, why didn't you fire on us before the other two had? You had the chance to, and it was wasted." 

Ben halted his steps just outside the entranceway of the base and said: "I may have been angry with you, dad or Luke, but my loyalty still remained with you. I sensed your worried energy and I couldn't bring myself to destroy the bridge. I couldn't stop the others." 

His voice was cracked, broken with emotion. Leia sighed in regret of the whole thing and said: "And here was I, foolish to think that you were gone forever. Your uncle told me that no one was really ever gone. I didn't believe it when he was there." "I'm here now, for the time being," said Ben quietly. "What will they do to me?" 

"It's unknown," said Leia honestly. "Not that I want anything to happen to you." Both looked up when Rey's voice sounded through the small area as she walked up to them. "Ben!" cried Rey happily as she halted by them. "Master Leia..." 

"Rey," said Leia kindly in response. "We were just taking a walk. They have not yet released him." "I know," said Rey sorrowfully. "I have been talking to them about it. Everyone is so weary about releasing him and some don't want him to be released at all. It's all up to them, but I am going to fight anyway." "You shouldn't," said Ben for the first time since they last talked. 

"I know, but I want to," said Rey firmly, leaving no room for argument. Ben looked at her with softer eyes than he would have given anyone else, and Leia smiled. "You care about each other?" she asked gently. 

"I... don't know how I feel," said Rey, bowing her head slightly. "But I know he loves me." Ben turned his attention to the ground, saying nothing and shifting onto one foot. He coughed lightly, covering his mouth and Leia just laughed. 

"Oh.. I see," said the General with bright eyes. "You two should figure it out." "Master, Ben and I discovered something rare," said Rey urgently, looking at her. "Palpatine found out that we are two halves of the same soul." 

"A dyad, to be specific," added Ben. "I was aboard my command ship, The Steadfast, when I truly found out that the Force has connected us." "Do you know what this means, Master?" asked Rey, hope in her eyes. 

"I am afraid that I do," said Leia after a moment. "Powerful light, powerful darkness. Together it brings balance. He was the dark side of you, and you were the light side of him. There was only one other couple that lived as a dyad, many generations ago." 

"So are you saying that we are peace bringers to the Force?" asked Ben, now confused. "Indeed. You and Rey's journey isn't over yet," said Leia seriously. "And it may never be. Should you have children, they would be the most powerful being to ever exist."


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night after their conversation with Leia, Rey decided she would walk with Ben back down after she'd eaten. She was silent, lost in deep thought when she was startled to reality by Ben's deep voice: "You're troubled. Why?" "I am just thinking about what your mother told us," said Rey with a tired sigh. 

"I don't think you'll need to be worried about that," said Ben, looking at her from his cot. "It doesn't look like I'm getting out of here." "It'll be okay," said Rey as she walked to sit by him. "I'm still going to fight for you. They're having another meeting coming up." 

"They're having an awful lot of those," said Ben quietly, a flash of sadness crossing his soft features. "I know," said Rey with a nod of her head. "But no one's really sure they know what the other wants to do. It's quite frustrating, if you ask me." 

She let out a heavy sigh as though she was carrying a heavy weight on her shoulders. It was tiring from the very first time she was brought into the middle of the war. Not that she minded now; the Resistance members that remained being her only family. 

It was a long journey in such a short amount of time, though to Rey it felt like weeks had passed since she left Jakku behind. Ben was laying down on his side, facing away from Rey and sighed deeply. Their connection in the Force was quiet ever since they both returned to the base. 

He was quiet, not being much of a conversationalist but Rey understood completely. Or she forced herself to understand what he'd gone through in the first place even though it was hardly the entire story. Rey wanted to know more about the man she'd secretly began caring for. 

It wasn't that simple to just ask him. Rey told herself to simply wait for him to tell her on his own, that is if he wanted to. She stood up and made it to the exit when Ben said: 

"You're coming back to me, aren't you?" There was a familiar look on his face... one that he'd given her while the Resistance was escaping Crait. Rey looked at him for a long moment and said: "I am not going to give up on you, if that's what you're implying. I'll come back." 

The relief and sadness on his face was almost enough to shatter Rey's heart. But she had a meeting to attend to and quickly left Ben behind, only temporarily. Or at least that's what she'd hoped for. This was going to be a long fight. 

********** 

Poe was standing in their makeshift meeting area which was tight and consisted of a few caskets to sit on. Few members sat on the ground while others either sat on the ground or stood in the back. Rey walked up to the front and sat by Leia, who looked tired. 

"So we have mixed thoughts on our prisoner that willingly let us take in," said Poe, voice loud and strong. "No one is making this easy for me to decide whether I should release him or keep him locked up." "He's done terrible things," pointed out Wexley, who stood in the back. 

"And destroyed planets," added in another member. "But the lost son came back," argued a woman from the front of the crowd. "Who cares? That doesn't make a difference," snapped Wexley, crossing his arms. "He still caused a lot of damage." 

Poe sighed, putting a hand on his temple as if a headache were starting to come. He looked down at his datapad, then back at Leia with hopelessness. Rey stood up, much to everyone's surprise and said in a strong tone that left no argument: 

"Ben also saved my life. I would not have made it back if he hadn't come for me to help defeat Palpatine when he did. If it weren't for Ben Solo, the Emperor would have won and all of you would have been annihilated. So he didn't only save my life, he also spared yours as well." 

Everyone was quiet until Maz Kanata said: "The girl is right. Palpatine would have been too powerful to have been stopped by any of us if it weren't for Rey and Ben." Poe put his datapad down and said in finality: "We should give him a small chance to prove that he's changed. 

"If he does not do so within the next month or two, then I have no other choice in the matter to jail him for good. Rey, you are appointed to look after him. We will be keeping a secondary eye on him from a distance. Do you accept the consequences should he prove he's changed?" 

"I do," said Rey, trying to hide the excitement in her tone. The others stood up in argument but decided to walk away. It wasn't their choice to make, for which Rey was grateful. Before she walked away, Poe grabbed her by the arm and said: 

"He's not the same man as when I first met him on the Finalizer. I still can't fully trust him. But you sounded sincere and no one dares argue with Maz. She knew Ben long before the rest of us have. I trust that you will keep him in his place." 

"I promise I will," said Rey, offering a small smile. "This was a small victory. But he'll be better soon. I have faith in him." Then she walked away, leaving Poe alone to his thoughts. He sighed quietly, hoping he'd made the right decision.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 will be coming soon. I just have been busy and I don't know where to go with this story yet. But I promise something'll come up. I have ideas.

Ben was sleeping lightly when Rey returned to the cells with Finn, who had the keys. He jolted awake by the sound of his door being opened and Rey walking in. Finn walked back up to the main area and Rey said: "Poe decided to give you a chance. It's a small chance, but still a chance." 

She let out a small smile and turned to leave, hoping that it would encourage him to follow her. Ben sighed and slowly stood up to follow her. He was silent as usual, but stayed by her side. Rey said while they walked: "We need to get you out of these clothes, Ben. 

"The people of this base will think you're still the enemy if you don't. I don't suppose that's what you want." She stopped and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Then again, I am going to have to find clothes that fit you," she said with a smile chuckle. 

They walked for a while until they reached the other side of the base, where Rey's quarters were located. She dug through her things until she had found some 'normal' clothes for Ben to wear. Ben watched her with a small amount of amusement and said with impatience: "Are you done?" 

"That took me longer than I thought," said Rey partially to herself, turning to Ben with the clothes. "Yes, I'm done. Now you can go and get changed." Ben eyed the clothes suspiciously and decided to change anyway. He came out five minutes later and Rey smiled. 

"I take it that you like this set of clothes on me?" asked Ben, raising an eyebrow in teasing. "Yes I do," said Rey with a grin. Handsome was more like it. But she didn't dare say it aloud. Ben probably could read her thoughts anyways. 

"Are you alright?" Ben asked, looking concerned. "A lot of information has been passed to me ever since I left Jakku," admitted Rey softly. "I am still taking it all in, even now." She sat down on her own cot and bowed her head. Ben understood. He sighed and said, shame in his tone: "I never wanted any of this to happen. I felt like I had no other choice." 

He looked at Rey briefly and shook his head in regret. "You don't have to tell me everything right now," said Rey seriously. "It's totally up to you on what you want to do." 

************ 

Later that night, Rey was on her way to fetch dinner for her and Ben when Leia stopped her. The General was standing by a window, looking out to the west when she said: "How is he doing since his release?" 

"He's tired, General," said Rey honestly. "But is okay for the time being. Still struggling with the decisions he'd made." Leia nodded and looked down at the medallion in her hands. "Han won this medal back when we were still in her twenties," she said, sadness in her tone. 

"How did he win it?" asked Rey gently and curiously. "By helping Luke and his squad destroy a part of the Death Star," said Leia, her eyes distant with memory. "They both were hailed as heroes until the final war." 

"I'm truly sorry for your loss," said Rey, bowing her head in respect. Leia sighed and turned to her. "Some part of me is telling me there was a reason he went," she said solemnly. "I do miss him. I thank you for your concern." 

Rey turned to leave and said before she left: "Ben reminds me of him, from what little I knew of your late husband, General." Then she continued walking to the mess hall to grab food for her and Ben, who was probably wondering where she was. Everyone had retreated to their quarters for the night and Rey had to admit that she was tired herself. 

********** 

Ben looked up from his laying position when Rey returned with a tray full of food. He sighed and said: "I am not hungry. I am more tired right now than hungry." "You're eating," said Rey firmly, giving him a stern look. 

The both of them sat next to each other while they ate and Rey said: "I hope they give you your own quarters. I hate seeing you sleep on the floor." Ben shrugged, saying nothing as he wolfed down his food. 

"The First Order feeds us well but I often was too tense or exhausted to eat," Ben explained after eating. "I also was summoned by my 'master' a lot. It feels different, y'know. Not having a master." 

"I'm sure it's a relief," said Rey soothingly. "You have your mother and I for the time being. Me, for your whole life since we are one in the Force. It's really up to the others whether they will follow you or not." 

"Follow me? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ben, looking at her in disbelief of what he had just heard. "I think your mother is expecting us to lead the Resistance once she passes on," said Rey, sighing. "I don't think that I could do it." 

"We can do it, if the others would accept me as their leader," said Ben, sounding hopeless. "It still doesn't sound like they will." "Then prove to them that you know where the remaining army awaits," said Rey encouragingly. "Then they will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 30 kudos within six chapters. I try to update every other day but lately I have been battling depression and I want to just give up on everything. 
> 
> So I sincerely apologize for the late updates in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun rose over the treetops early the next morning, its rays coming down through the spaces between the branches. It was a cool morning, the air still cold from the previous night. Poe was in the mess hall grabbing breakfast when Finn walked up to him. 

"Hey commander," Finn teased while starting to grab his food. "Any plans on looking for the remaining army?" "I was just thinking about that," said Poe honestly with a sigh, shoulders dropping slightly with the action. "None of us have any clue where to start looking for them." 

"There's someone who still might," said Finn, smirking and sitting beside his friend. "Who?" asked Poe curiously, putting his fork down and looked at him. "Ben," said Finn simply. "He was the leader of the FO. He might know where the others are." "Hmm, maybe one of us should ask him," suggested Poe while scratching his chin. 

"You're the leader, it is up to you," said Finn with a shrug, chuckling. Poe just scoffed good-naturedly and focused on eating as he shook his head. The two friends were soon joined by Rose and Wexley, who'd just come back from fixing a ship. 

Rose was more the engineer of the two, while Wexley was a pilot. They were chatting about the things they have found interest in since the war and Finn joined in. It was then when everyone stopped talking at once and Poe looked up. 

Rey entered the room with Ben close to her side and they sat with Leia, who had their breakfast ready. Everyone looked at each other before murmuring amongst themselves and eating. 

Ben was uncomfortable and Rey could sense it through the force. She wanted to put a hand on his, but hesitated once she felt her hand reaching towards his, unsure of how he would react. 

Leia nodded encouragingly and Rey continued to reach for Ben's hand. Ben looked at her with a nervous yet calm expression as he watched her take his hand in hers. He wanted to pull away but by the time he wanted to, Rey had already grabbed it. 

"It's okay," she said to him through the bond. Ben briefly nodded and tried to eat his food. Leia smiled and returned to eating her own food. Everyone in the room ate in silence, not daring to say anything while Ben was in the room. 

***************** 

Ben was relieved when they finally reached Rey's quarters, letting out a sigh. He sat down and said: "We should learn more about our connection in the Force, since neither you or I know much about it." "I think that's a good idea," said Rey with a yawn. 

"I hate that tension everywhere I walk in this place," said Ben, a serious expression on his face. "I understand though; why they are tense." "You haven't shown them anything yet either," said Rey with a half smile. "Don't worry about them. They're not worth your time." 

"It's hard not to worry about your former enemies wanting to possibly execute you," said Ben, looking at her. "You aren't me. You don't have to worry about your friends." He sighed deeply, not happy with himself and focused on the ground. 

Few minutes passed by and Rey finally said: "I know, Ben. I'm sorry. I don't understand your feelings. Not these kind anyways." She went to get changed without another word and Ben regretted snapping at her like he did. That was something he had to work on. 

There were many things he had to work on. But he was willing to do anything for Rey even if it meant risking his life. He had developed strong feelings for her and wanted to see her happy with his progress since he redeemed himself again. 

Rey opened the door to their small changing area and Ben looked up at her. His eyes softened further than they were and let out a smile that wanted to break free. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Rey curiously. She was smiling as she asked, clearly joking. 

"You look beautiful," said Ben, breaking his stare to look at her lovingly instead. A light blush was beginning to form on his cheeks and he bowed his head, avoiding her gaze. "Oh! Thank you," squeaked Rey, her heart feeling warm.


	8. Chapter 8

Poe called out a meeting later that evening, one where Ben would be needed to hopefully answer some questions. He was nervous about having to face them but Rey only said: "This is your time to prove yourself to them the things you know. 

"If you don't now, then when will you? It's going to be alright." She had only helped him a little bit, but he was still unsure of what they were going to do once he told them what he knows. Ben sighed heavily and stood up. 

Rey was waiting by the entranceway of their shared quarters and she checked out his looks once. "You look good," she said in approval before turning to walk away. Ben followed her down the long corridor that led to the meeting. 

****** 

A few people were waiting for Poe's arrival when Ben walked in with Rey and they all tensed when the pair walked in. Finn stood at the front of the group and he was the first to acknowledge Ben coming in with Rey. 

"I hope you have the answers for us, Solo," said Finn politely, staying guarded. "Poe is hoping to find the remaining members of the First Order and I thought you would perhaps have the answers to their whereabouts." 

Rey smiled briefly and went to sit next to Maz and Rose, who was eyeing Ben. It was enough that Poe and Finn were trusting enough to ask him questions, even if the others were still nervous about having him around. 

It wasn't long before the others filled in the room and Poe came walking in shortly after. He nodded his respect to Leia, who'd made her way in with the others. He walked up to the front and cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention before continuing to say: 

"We have gathered here today in hope of finding the answers to our questions that have been asked since the war had ended a week or so ago. We also need to start discussing the future plans from this point on. 

"As such, I have to come to the decision that Ben would know the location of his command ships and that he would tell us. It would be helpful to bring down the remaining army so that we are securely safe from any threats of war. 

"Ben, would you mind telling us where the remaining command ships are?" Ben hesitated, but Rey encouraged him through their bond and he got up to walk over to Poe, who stood by a holographic table that held a hologram of space. 

Enlarging the hologram, Ben pointed out the last known location he'd seen his command ship that he shared with Hux, the Finalizer and he honestly said: "I'm not quite sure where my command ship, not my shared one, but the Steadfast, has gone. I have not seen it since I countered Rey in the hangar." 

Poe scratched his chin thoughtfully before asking: "Do you think we could somehow track them down to their current locations?" "No, they have probably reached out of our grasp," said Ben, shaking his head. 

It was then that Finn jumped in. "I have been curious if we could prevent them from building another army," he said, looking at Ben. "They were pulling children from their families... and bringing them to these camps that Hux once ran..." 

"You are suggesting that we find these said camps?" asked Ben, skeptical, raising an eyebrow. "That's possibly where the two command ships are. Though it could be dangerous getting to them since they do not know I am alive." 

"He has a point," said Finn honestly, ignoring the looks he was being given. "We need to somehow get to them without being seen by the Order." "Agreed, but that's a discussion for another time," said Poe dismissively with a sigh. "Now it's time for us to eat." 

**** 

After they ate, Ben and Rey returned to their quarters for the night. Rey sat down and yawned, exhausted from the day's events and said: "I think you made an impression on Finn today, though he was still guarded." 

"I simply did as I was asked," said Ben indifferently with a shrug. "Made no difference to me." He sighed and laid back onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "You have changed a lot already, though," pointed out Rey seriously. 

"I'm trying to, anyways," said Ben from his position on his cot. "It's no easy task for me." "I didn't expect it to be," said Rey softly, understanding. "I am going to help you through it." She then laid down and rolled away from him, facing the wall. 

Ben sighed once more, feeling grateful internally for having her being so understanding. Of course she did... she has had a similar past to him and it made him feel better knowing neither one was alone.


	9. Chapter 9

The next month went by, filled with meetings and Ben being asked a lot of questions about the locations of their enemies. Unfortunately he couldn't answer all of them, much to some of the members' annoyance, but Finn was understanding. 

He began to start getting curious about what made Ben change his mind about leading the First Order but didn't want to ask him just yet. Ben was already overwhelmed with the questions from the other members and Finn knew when to back off, just as Rey had learned to. 

Though she remained by his side no matter the position he was put in. Leia was proud of how far her son had come, and remained hopeful that he could eventually be comfortable around the Resistance. 

Poe was going to be a tough one to break into getting comfortable with Ben's presence but Rey never stopped believing in the commander. These people were her friends, after all. More than friends. More like her family. 

Rey struggled with her own emotional battle, knowing that Ben developed feelings for her over the short time they'd known each other. She wasn't sure she was ready to accept her own growing feelings for him and to tell him yet. 

******* 

It was a nice day out when Rey sat outside the base, reading a book. Ben was being questioned for some odd reasons, some of which Rey would never figure out. She was getting used to the Resistance's weird actions. 

She sighed deeply, hoping that she would be learning more about their connection. But she was getting nowhere with it. Slamming her book down, Rey stood up in frustration. She wanted to give up learning anything. A familiar voice suddenly sounded through the trees and said: 

"You are frustrated. Felt it through the Force." Rey jumped and turned around before saying, sounding breathless: "I am frustrated. And for your information, you startled the crap out of me, Ben." Ben raised an eyebrow and just laughed. 

"And you're easy to scare," he said, grinning. "Maybe you should work on raising your awareness of your surroundings. You never know what's lurking out there." He said this as he walked up to her from where he stood at the entrance of the base and sat down next to her. 

He sighed and Rey said: "It's almost pointless to be learning anything about our connection. I'm getting absolutely nowhere with reading." "We're going to figure it out," said Ben seriously. "There's got to be more on our connection than we know." 

"I'm thinking there is," said Rey, sighing. "But I'm running out of places to search, like there's none left." "Yes, there's nothing much left to be searched," said Ben in agreement, though the reality of the words stung. "I'm not giving up, though." 

Rey didn't reply and instead chose to stare into the trees. She looked at the ground, reflecting on the first time they'd stepped onto this forest planet. The Resistance was so hopeful that they'd finally found a place to hide and regroup. 

Now the war was over and Ben was sitting next to her on the ground, discussing their connection. Rey never imagined that Ben would really return from the dark side and be with her, but he'd proven her thoughts wrong. 

Rey looked at Ben, who'd picked up the book that was laying on the ground and was truly glad he was really here by her side. She once thought she would be alone for the rest of her life, but she pushed those thoughts aside. 

Ben looked up from reading and said, amused: "You have been staring at me for the last five minutes. What's on your mind?" His voice startled Rey out of her reverie and she'd said with honesty: 

"I'm just thinking about when I first stepped here with the Resistance only a short time ago. It feels so long ago, as though years have passed. But no... it's only been a short few months. 

"Quite honestly, I'm having a hard time believing you're actually here. That I can't just open my eyes and say that this is all a dream. I've seen quite a bit since I left Jakku and I learned a lot. 

"I don't really know what I would be doing if I stayed on the planet. Probably absolutely nothing. And I would still be lonely without ever knowing anything about my parents or having met you or the Resistance. I'm quite glad having met all of you. Because if I hadn't.. I would die a scavenger on Jakku."


	10. Chapter 10

Poe was standing by the entrance of the base watching Ben and Rey chat in the distance when Finn walked up to him. It was a habit that the two friends had developed when one ever seemed troubled. "Hey," said Finn casually, walking to stand next to Poe. "You seem troubled." 

"I am just watching those two," said Poe, motioning to Ben and Rey. "I don't understand how she can just accept him after all that he's done to the galaxy. I still can't trust him." "No one's really expecting you to," said Finn, looking at Poe then at Ben and Rey. 

"And you understand him?" asked Poe disbelievingly. "He hasn't done anything since he has been here," said Finn, smirking slightly. "Besides, Rey believes that he won't do anything to us and that he's no longer tied with the First Order." 

Poe scoffed and rolled his eyes, wanting to laugh out loud. He refrained from doing so when he noticed the serious expression on Finn's face. Finn raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and decided to walk back into the base to deal with things more important. 

******** 

Rey was sitting in the thick grass next to Ben after she'd told him she was glad to know the Resistance and him. She had to admit that she'd never felt happier in her life. It helped with her friends making her smile every day. 

She thought that she would miss being on Jakku, but after getting out into the galaxy and meeting everyone, she realized there was nothing left for her on that sandy planet. Perhaps Maz had been right that day on Takodana.... 

The galaxy would most likely still be at war if Rey would have stayed on Jakku. That didn't matter because she was here now. Rey was often happy to keep Ben occupied whenever he wasn't being interrogated by the others. He was clearly happy about being in her presence as well. 

Rey couldn't help but blush when Ben would try to be serious while telling her something and failed to do such a task. She often bursted into a small fit of giggles and that only made it harder for Ben to keep his serious expression. 

"You know that I am being serious," sighed Ben, putting down the book he was reading. Though his tone was serious, he was trying and failing to refrain from smirking. 

"You are, in fact, not doing a very good job at staying serious," laughed Rey as she sat up and dusted loose grass off her clothes. "I can tell when you're being serious and when you're not. This isn't one of the days where you are truly serious." 

Ben scoffed and continued to read some script that Rey didn't understand before. It was one of many things that she was beginning to learn about him was that he liked to learn new things, especially if they'd interested him. 

"I never learned much when I lived on Jakku," said Rey, sighing quietly. "It was pretty much the same thing every day on that forsaken planet. Always hot, too. I never imagined being here and knowing how to fight with foreign weapons." 

"And yet here you are knowing these things," said Ben, not looking up at her. "I don't suppose you imagined that you would be fighting the nemesis of a war for some kind of rebel group and then finding out you're connected to that nemesis." 

Only then did he look up at her, his expression broken. He was right and Rey hated to admit that he was right. She said nothing for a long moment before saying: "No, I never imagined any of this. 

"But do I regret it all? No. I don't. I am glad to know about my parents, where they are. I'm glad to know the Resistance and doing something with my life. But most of all, you. I'm glad to have saved you, if only partially. 

"Honestly, what matters is that I had gotten you back to your mother and the people you were supposed to be around your entire life. It was my goal after your uncle told me what happened to save you. 

"I regret that we met in such terrible conditions, Ben. But I am happy that we got to this point. Your mother, is too, and I wanted to see her smile. And I got that when you'd returned. 

"So, yes, this is all like a dream to me. But it's better than not knowing there was an existing war and having you all die." Ben was silent for a long time before replying: 

"I wasn't expecting to like you when we first met. But when I interrogated you... in that room... there was something about you that I immediately liked. And I couldn't bring myself to hurting you or killing you. From that point on... that feeling turned into a crush then turned to love. So I had a huge turn of events myself and I don't regret them either."


	11. Chapter 11

Leia was sitting at a console, talking with Poe when Ben walked in. "Ben," she acknowledged in a soft, but firm tone. "Come here." So he walks over to his mother, who then says: "What're you doing by yourself? Where's Rey?" 

"With Finn and Rose," said Ben, shifting uncomfortably. "You're tense," said Leia firmly. "Relax. No one is going to hurt you as long as I am around, as long as I am still breathing." "I didn't know what else to do while she was helping her friends," said Ben, shrugging helplessly. 

"Have you learned anything on your bond?" asked Leia conversationally. "I heard you and Rey were outside reading." "Not really, no," said Ben honestly with a frustrated sigh. "Though I suggested that we go to Coruscant and check the library archives." 

"That is not a bad idea," said Leia, nodding with a soft smile. "You're troubled, Ben. Tell me what's going through your head." "I think about him a lot," Ben admitted quietly. "I'm sorry... I regret everything that I had done." 

"I have forgiven you, Ben," said Leia softly. "I believe that, in a way, your father's death was not in vain." "How can it-" Ben started to protest. "Because he knew that it was Snoke that had you under the influence," interrupted Leia gently, putting up a hand to silence him. "I believe it was the beginning of your redemption." 

"Rey believed that I could be turned, too," said Ben, voice thick with heavy emotion at the past. "I don't deserve yours or Rey's love and kindness. Yet, you still give it to me." "Ben," sighed Leia softly, understanding. "Not everything you did was in your will. Most of it was against it." 

Ben nodded while looking at the ground and remained silent, having no idea what to say. Leia sighed and said: "You have changed since the first day you arrived here at the base. I can't help but notice how much you've truly grown, Ben. I'm sorry for everything." 

"It's long passed us now," said Ben dismissively, shrugging once again. "You can tell me that I can't change the past. But have you ever told yourself the same thing?" His soft eyes were shining slightly with the question. 

Leia thought about it for a long few minutes. In all her years, there were many things she'd regretted doing and yet knows she can't change the past. Ben lifted an eyebrow, waiting for an answer when Leia said: 

"Throughout my years as a Senator and a Rebel General, there are probably a lot of things that I did that I regret. But I was young then, you see. I wish I could go back and change those things but I accept that they're in the past." 

Ben nodded and stood up. He said: "I will be going to Coruscant with Rey. There, we will search for any missing intel on our connection with the Force." "Are you sure you two want to go alone?" asked Leia, concerned. "People'll easily recognize you." 

"No, I am not sure," said Ben, agreeing. "Though Rey and I can hide under outfits to blend in. No one has heard my real voice so they cannot know it's me." Leia nodded and motioned for Ben to go talk to Rey. 

********* 

Rey was fixing a ship part when Rose alerted her that Ben was coming. "Solo is on his way over here," the small woman said, half whispering. Rey looked up and smiled at the sight of Ben walking up to them. 

"This is what you do when you're not reading?" asked Ben, smirking in amusement. "I learned some of it when I lived on Jakku," said Rey, beaming as best as she could through her dirty and oily body. 

"I should have known that," said Ben, trying not to laugh. "But on a serious note, we need to talk." "Oh? Okay," said Rey, concerned as she hopped down from the ship and went to follow Ben to somewhere quiet. 

"I talked to my mother about that suggestion I made to you," said Ben once they were settled. "We will go to Coruscant. But we will need to blend in since people will recognize me. Are you up for this trip?" 

"What does your mother think of us going?" asked Rey, worried about what the General thinks. "She trusts us together to figure it out," said Ben reassuringly. "I need to make sure you're comfortable." 

"I think we will be fine as long as we stay together," said Rey honestly. "Don't worry about my comfort. I have been through much worse than getting caught. It's your safety that we should worry about." 

"Alright then, we'll leave in two days' time," said Ben with a nervous expression. "Don't be nervous," said Rey, standing and pecked Ben on the cheek. A small blush formed across his face and he smiled widely.


	12. Chapter 12

Two days passed since Ben and Rey made their plans to go to Coruscant. Rey was eating in the mess hall with Ben and Rose when they were joined by Finn and Poe. "When are you guys leaving?" asked Finn curiously, sitting down. 

"Tomorrow morning at dawn," said Ben stiffly. "It's going to be risky, but we have no other choice." "It's going to be alright, Finn," reassured Rey from her spot next to Ben. 

"I don't think that you have been through anything," said Ben, smirking slightly. "Me? Nah," said Rey in mock innocence. "But on the serious side, I have been through quite a bit." She looked down then, and didn't say anything else. 

Ben sighed and said: "That's not important right now. We have much more important things to deal with right now." He looked at Rey knowingly and put a hand near hers. Rose popped up and said: "I hope this goes well. 

"It wouldn't do us any good if you were to be caught, Rey." "I understand your concern," said Rey with a small smile. "But Ben and I can handle ourselves. We've dealt with things much worse." 

Rose gave a nod and changed the subject. They wanted to have a good time together before Rey left and talking about being in danger wasn't a good subject. Ben was oddly more quiet than he usually is, and Rey decided she would talk to him later about it. 

*********** 

Later came around and Rey was sitting with Ben in their shared quarters. "You were extremely quiet earlier," commented Rey softly, sitting next to him. "Is something bothering you?" "I'm just thinking," said Ben, looking at her. "Those voices that haunted me for years... they're gone, Rey." 

His voice was wavering with the realization and he looked at the ground. "Ben..," said Rey, voice soft. "It's alright." "Do you understand how much it means to me, Rey?" asked Ben, voice cracking with thick emotion. "Do you?" 

"No... I'm afraid I don't, Ben," said Rey slowly. "There was never a single day in my life, not one, that they were absent," said Ben, crossing his arms across his lap. "It feels so strange, Rey. I'm always expecting them to pop up and control me." 

"So you are telling me that you're not sleeping at night still?" asked Rey, deadpan. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Ben?" "Because I didn't want to wake you," said Ben softly. "You look so peaceful during your sleep that it's hard to disturb you." 

"Oh Ben," said Rey softly, coming to hug him. She pulled him close to her chest and hugged around his shoulders. Ben sobbed softly, allowing his emotions to take over and Rey just held him tight. "It's going to be alright, Ben, whether you believe that or not," said Rey softly. 

****** 

Ben was sleeping peacefully after Rey promised she would sleep closer to him for the night. He looked very young as he slept, a strand of hair over his face as he breathed and Rey pushed it out of his face, gently touching his cheek in the meantime. 

It wasn't that long ago when she was simply a scavenger on Jakku and met Finn. Things had changed dramatically since then and she was glad they did. She was growing exhausted and decided to get some sleep, laying down next to Ben as she promised. 

******* 

The next morning came quickly. Ben startled himself awake from a dreamless slumber and smiled when he saw Rey sleeping next to him. "Rey... you need to wake up," he said, gently nudging her shoulder and getting up. 

Rey groaned sleepily and moved a little, but didn't wake. Ben refrained from laughing and decided to get dressed. He sighed and grabbed Rey's clothes to put them next to her. Leia knocked on the door gently before letting herself in and sat down. 

"Oh.. you're awake," she said in surprise with a smile. "I wanted to talk to you before you left." "Something the matter?" asked Ben, now concerned as he turned to his mother. "Don't tell me you're having problems, mother...." 

"I'm getting old, Ben," said Leia softly as though she regretted it. "I know that you wish I wasn't. But can you promise me one thing, Ben?" Ben said nothing, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He sat down and put his hands in his lap once more. 

"What do you want me to do, mother?" asked Ben softly, barely audible. "It would honor the Skywalker family if you would have a child with Rey," said Leia softly but sternly. "Your grandfather.. me.. your father.. would all be proud of you, Ben Solo." 

Then she got up and walked away, but not before giving her son one last glance. Ben teared up once more after his mother left Rey said, now awake: "Ben?" "We need to get prepared to leave," said Ben, packing his stuff.


End file.
